Die etwas andere Welt
by MercedesLP
Summary: Die 17 Jährige Frisk zieht mit ihren Eltern in eine kleine Stadt die von Bergen umkreist ist. In ihrer neuen Schule lernt sie neue Freunde kennen und scheint sich sogar langsam zu verlieben. Außerdem scheint es ein großes Geheimnis in dieser Stadt zu geben. P.s. Die Story spielt in einer anderen Dimension.


_Hallo mein Name ist Frisk und ich wollte euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Keine Sorge es ist keine alberne Fantasy Geschichte aus einem Buch. Nein ich möchte euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Die Geschichte wie ich mit meinen Eltern in eine neue Stadt gezogen bin._

Ich kam gerade von meiner Freundin nach Hause. Es war bereits spät und es fing an draußen zu Dämmern. Meine Eltern hörten wie ich rein kam und kamen mir entgegen, weil sie mir scheinbar etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatten. Ich dachte es wehre, weil ich immer erst so spät nach Hause kam. Aber scheinbar war es etwas anderes.

,, _Frisk, meine liebe wir müssen dir etwas wichtiges sagen_.", sprach meine Mutter ruhig und wollte, dass ich mich zu ihr auf die Couch setzte.

,, _Du weißt ja wie wichtig die Arbeit von uns ist._ ", meinte nun auch mein Vater. Ich nickte und schmunzelte leicht. Worauf sollte dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen? Leicht packte mich die Angst, dass etwas passiert sei.

,, _Nun, so wie es scheint wurden wir in eine andere Stadt versetzt und es ist zu weit weg als das_ _wir hier bleiben können. Also müssen wir wohl oder übel um-",, Nein, das könnt ihr nicht tun._ _Hier sind alle meine Freunde und wie soll ich dann zur Schule gehen!",_ unterbrach ich meinen Vater. Ich wollte nicht das er es ausspricht. Ich wollte nicht umziehen. Meine Eltern versuchten mich zu beruhigen und sprachen auf mich ein. Doch das machte es noch schlimmer. Ich sprang auf, rannte in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Dann schmiss ich mich in mein Bett und fing an zu weinen.

Minuten oder Stunden vergangen, ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur das es schon dunkel war. Als ich das nächste mal von meinen Kissen hoch schaute, bemerkte ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas weißes. Also schaute ich mit meinen, noch feuchten Augen, aus dem Fenster. Meine Augen wurden größer. Schnee. Der erste Schnee dieses Winters fiel endlich. Es sah so schön aus, dass ich sogar vergas warum ich geweint hatte. Doch leider viel es mir viel zu schnell wider ein und meine Augen wurden wieder etwas feuchter. Ich legte mich wieder hin und versuchte meine Trauer im Zaun zu halten. Nach einigen Minuten schlief ich ein.

Es waren Winterferien, deshalb konnte ich so lange schlafen bis mich die Sonnenstrahlen weckten. Ich hatte mich gestern nicht ungezogen und hab mit meinen Anziehsachen im Bett geschlafen. Nachdem ich meine Gedanken etwas geordnet hatte ging ich in die Küche, in der mich meine Eltern bereits begrüßten. Normalerweise würden sie bereits Arbeiten, auch in den Ferien, aber wegen den Vorbereitungen für den Umzug durften sie scheinbar zu Hause bleiben.

,, _Ich bin dann mal weg!",_ rief ich noch bevor ich ging. Wie eigentlich jeden Tag traf ich mich mit meinen Freunden an unserem geheimen Platz. Der weg dort hin war zwischen zwei Sträuchern. Also ging ich durch die kleine, versteckte Lücke durch die Sträucher und folgte den schmalen Waldweg bis ich auf eine offene Fläche kam, wo ein großer Baum die offene Fläche schmückte. Meine Freunde waren schon alle da. Kisha und Ricarda saßen auf dem Baum, Lea saß auf dem Boden und Lisa lehnte am Baumstamm und las eins ihrer Bücher. So wie es aussah hatten sich Kisha und Ricarda mal wider über Lea lustig gemacht. Denn sie war am schmollen und die anderen am lachen. Meine Freunde konnten schon ziemlich gemein sein.

Als sie mich dann doch endlich bemerkten begrüßten sie mich herzlich. Ricarda sprang mir sogar an den Hals. Darauf hin meckerte Lisa mal wider wie gefährlich das sein kann.

Mach denn ganzen unwichtigen Zeugs, dass wir beredet haben, kamen wir auf mich zurück. Denn ich hatte meine Mädels gebeten mit mir über etwas wichtiges zu reden.

,, _Da fällt mir ein, über was wolltest du eigentlich mit uns reden, Frisk?",_ fragte Lisa und alle schauten mich neugierig an.

Mein Blick wurde etwas trauriger und ich begann zu erzählen: ,, _Ihr wirst ja das mit meinen Eltern_ _und ihrer Arbeit."_ Sie nickten. ,, _Nun ja... scheinbar wurden sie in eine neue Stadt verlegt und wir_ _müssen deswegen umziehen.",_ sagte ich leise weiter. In den Gesichtern meiner Freunde konnte ich sehen das auch sie erschrocken über diese Nachricht waren.

Sie waren sprachlos und ein paar Minuten vergangen bis sie gleichzeitig meinten, wie schrecklich das sei und wie traurig sie darüber waren. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass wir schon über Morgen los fahren werden. Wir versuchten die erdrückende Atmosphäre mit kleinen Späßen wider los zu werden und es gelang uns auch nach einer weile. Langsam wurde es dunkel und ich musste nach Hause.

Am darauf folgenden Tag konnte ich meine Freunde nur kurz sehen, weil ich meinen Eltern helfen musste alles einzupacken. Als ich ins Bett ging konnte ich noch nicht einmal einschlafen.

So verging mein letzter Tag in dieser Stadt. Es war acht Uhr morgens als wir los fuhren und ich blickte noch ein letztes mal zurück. In der Stadt hatte ich so vieles erlebt und nun hieß es auf wieder sehen zu sagen.

Lebe wohl.

Worte: 928

So das war das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiktion (Stolz sein).

Das Kapitel wird vermutlich das längste von allen die ich noch schreibe sein. Also erwartet besser nicht noch so ein langes Kapitel.

,, _(Flenn)._ "

Ach Frisk jetzt heul doch nicht.

,, _Aber ich will nicht umziehen_ ( _Heul_ )."

Aber das wird toll glaub mir. Du wirst noch viel Freude haben (Lächel).

,, _Ok, aber wehe wenn nicht. dann will ich das ich wieder zurück ziehe_ ( _Ernst_ )."

... das besprechen wir besser noch. Aber lies erstmal das nächste Kapitel.

So und jetzt, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal.


End file.
